<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>I Will Always Find You by gamergirldancer01</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24290068">I Will Always Find You</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/gamergirldancer01/pseuds/gamergirldancer01'>gamergirldancer01</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Family As It Should Be [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates, Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Dwyer returns for Soleil, F/M, Family, Feelings, Fluff, Minor Chrom/My Unit | Reflet | Robin, Minor Lon'qu/Olivia (Fire Emblem), Post-Fire Emblem Fates: Revelation, Soleil is bi which means she likes guys too, back in Regna Ferox, coming home, otp</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 00:55:22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,203</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24290068</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/gamergirldancer01/pseuds/gamergirldancer01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>When Soleil returned with her parents to their home world and settled in Regna Ferox, she had left a lot of things behind. However, she didn't realize until she left that she had left the most important thing behind. Or that he had come to find her. Follow-up to Two Surprises, One Family.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Azur | Inigo/Lucina, Deere | Dwyer/Soleil, Lon'qu/Olivia (Fire Emblem)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Family As It Should Be [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1030451</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>13</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>I Will Always Find You</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is one of my favorite Fire Emblem ships. These two fit together so well, but too many people ignore this pairing. Someday I hope to write a much longer fic centered around this pair and their families, but for now, this will do.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>   Coming to Regna Ferox had been both a blessing and a curse in Soleil's eyes. She loved getting to know where her parents came from and meet her family that lives there. In particular, she enjoyed spending time with little Inigo (which was still a little weird to her since he was her father) and Sarene. Even though at first she was hurt that her parents had kept such an exhilarating history hidden from her, in time she accepted that they did it to protect her. After all, knowing that your parents came from a ruined future and they both came from the ruling families of neighboring countries would not have been an easy secret to keep. Especially from her closest friends.</p><p>   That there was the curse to coming home with her parents. While Ophelia had come to this world with Uncle Owain and Aunt Severa when they returned home, she was still living a couple days ride south in Ylisse. As for the rest of her friends, Soleil didn't know if she would ever see them again. She missed talking about crushes and romance with Nina. And training with Shiro and Seigbert. And sneaking up on a sleeping Midori with Kana. And going into the woods with Shigure to find some critters to hang out with. And Dywer..... Well, she tried not to think about missing him.</p><p>   At first, Soleil had done a good job at finding ways to distract herself from thinking about him. There were plenty of other cuties around Regna Ferox and when people learned of her parentage, they were all to willing to spend time with her. But she quickly grew tired of people faking around her, and no arms were able to warm her like Dwyer's had. It didn't take her long before she started wearing her chokers again to hide the brand on her neck she had inherited from her mother. Lucina had believed it would be better for her daughter to remain in Ferox with her brand than Ylisse. From what Soleil had heard from Ophelia, that was probably true, but in Ferox she was still related to one of the Khans.</p><p>   She did however, love sparring with her grandfather in the Feroxi arena. The first time Lon'qu had sparred with his granddaughter had ended with a Soleil getting knocked flat on her back several times, but she had greatly improved as she learned some of Lon'qu's techniques. How she wished she could return to Nohr to show some of her friends the fighting styles of Regna Ferox and Chon'sin she had picked up. Another day perhaps.</p><p>   "Soleil!"</p><p>   The pinkette turned on the stone bench she sat on to find Sarene and little Inigo running towards her.</p><p>   "Soleil will you play hide and seek with us?!" Sarene asked as they came to a stop in front of her. "At least until Morgan and Luci come over?"</p><p>   "Morgan and Luci are coming over today?" Soleil said with a raised eyebrow. Her mother hadn't told her her grandparents were coming to Ferox.</p><p>   "Yep! Mama said Uncle Chrom and Auntie Robin wanted to come talk about a party to celebrate Luci's birthday next month!"</p><p>   "That's not the only reason Ene!" Inigo cut off his sister. "The party they want to hold is also to celebrate the anniversaries of the two wars everybody fought in before we were born."</p><p>   "Sounds fun," Soleil responded. "And so does hide and seek. I'll count first!"</p><p>   Both kids cheered and ran off to hide as Soleil closed her eyes to start counting. Maybe her life was weird, but she didn't mind it.</p>
<hr/><p>   Just outside the edge of city, a portal between worlds opened up and a lone figure stepped out as he took in his surroundings. He brought his tome up to his chest as he turned and closed the portal behind him. It would be a bad idea to leave it open. Someone from this world could accidentally end up caught in his own. He also didn't want anyone to follow him from his. He insisted to his parents that he should go alone. His brother had also wanted to come, but he told him now wasn't the time. This was something he had to do without his family intruding on everything he did. Not that he minded that at home. But this was more personal.</p><p>   He attached his tome to his belt and brushed a few stray strands of dusty blue hair out of his face before heading into the city. He was surprised at how similar it felt to some of the cities in his home. Because of this, he knew the best place to recieve the answers he was looking for would be near the center of town where he would likely find a market or something of the like. Sure enough, as he followed the flow of people towards the center of the city, he found a large open area with a fountain in the center and a large arena structure on one end of it. Surrounding the open square were market stalls and vendors selling their wares to passersby. The man spotted an older woman selling blankets near the center fountain and decided she would be a good place to start.</p><p>   "I'm looking for a girl," the man said as he approached the vendor.</p><p>   "You'll have to be more specific," the woman replied. "There's an abundance of girls here. If you're looking for a brothel, there's a small one in the northeast corner of the city."</p><p>   "Nothing of the sort. This girl is important to me. We grew up together in a way. She has long, thick pink hair and is proficient with the sword. I had been helping her with her dancing when she left, although I don't know if she's kept that up since we seperated."</p><p>   "There are only two possible young ladies you could be talking about that fits that description. Lucky for you, you can find them both in the same place. You see that large arena there?"</p><p>   "Of course."</p><p>   "Go there, but not inside. Alongside it to the east and west there are the homes of the Khans. You will want the home of the West Khan."</p><p>   "Thank you. I will not forget your kindness."</p><p>   "Just tell your friends Leanne the weaver directed your path and we'll call it square."</p><p>   The man gave a small bow before making his way towards the large arena at the end of the square. His heart began to beat faster with every step he took towards the home of the West Khan. He hoped he wasn't making a big mistake.</p>
<hr/><p>   "I found you Soleil!"</p><p>   Soleil giggled as she came out from behind the curtain she had been hiding behind. "You're good at this game Inigo. How can I ever expect to pick a good hiding spot when you always find me?"</p><p>   "Inigo! Sarene!"</p><p>   Inigo and Soleil turned to find Olivia walking down the hall towards them. As she approached, Sarene crawled out of a pile of furs and ran to her mother. Oliva stopped in her tracks with a soft smile as her daughter clung to her leg. She picked up the girl as the older two walked over to join them.</p><p>   "What is it Mother?" Inigo asked.</p><p>   "I thought the two of you would want to know that Uncle Chrom and Aunt Robin have arrived in the city. Maybe we could go and meet them with your father over at the arena?"</p><p>   "Yeah!"</p><p>   Both children excitedly bounced at the idea of not only going to see their friends, but also going to the arena with their father. Olivia laughed at Sarene squirming in her arms as she did a little dance. Perhaps the girl would take after her mother after all. Olivia planted a kiss in the brown locks before turning to smile at her granddaughter.</p><p>   "You're welcome to come too of course. I know Robin and Morgan in particular are always excited to see you."</p><p>   Now it was Soleil's turn to laugh. "Not Granddad or Luci?"</p><p>   "Well Morgan is always excited to see everybody. And Chrom still sometimes doesn't want to believe his daughter is married, nevermind that she has a grown daughter of her own."</p><p>   "Sounds like Granddad. Thank you Grandmother, I-"</p><p>   "Soleil!"</p><p>   Both women turned to find the older Inigo jogging down the hall towards them. When he came over to them, he planted a quick kiss on his mother's cheek before turning his attention back to his daughter. Soleil could tell by the look on his face that something was going on. Something... Exciting?</p><p>   "What's up Dad?" Soleil asked.</p><p>   "Soleil you have a visitor," Inigo said with a grin. "They've come a long way to find you."</p><p>   Soleil's interest was piqued as she thanked her grandmother for the invitation to come along and said she would catch up later. She never had visitors in Regna Ferox. For that matter, she hadn't really ever had visitors since she left her deeprealm. Maybe it was Ophelia coming to spend a few days. The two were practically sisters after all, so being seperated so much was hard.</p><p>   As Oliva and her children went one way down the hall, Inigo and Soleil went the other. Soleil had a mind to ask her father about the visitor, but the glint in his eyes told her she wouldn't get any information out of him. Inigo liked surprising his family, so clearly this was going to remain a surprise. Just like his hair color had been to her when he finally removed the grey dye from his hair to reveal the dark brown she learned was common on those of Chon'sin heritage.</p><p>   Soleil continued to follow her father as he lead her back to the sitting room Olivia had led them to when they first arrived back in Ferox. All the while she was thinking of things she wanted to talk to Ophelia about. When they approached the sitting room, Soleil could hear her mother talking with someone else inside. Lucina sounded excited too. Maybe Ophelia had brought exciting news from Uncle Owain and Aunt Severa?</p><p>   When Inigo reached the doorway to the sitting room, he smiled wide as he knocked on the frame getting the attention of both inhabitants. Then he took a step back gesturing for Soleil to enter in front of him. Soleil rolled her eyes with a chuckle as she passed her father into the sitting room. Once she was inside and could see who was with her mother, she froze in her tracks. A million different thoughts ran through her head at once as she gazed at the person who rose from their seat to lock eyes with her. Finally her brain landed on one word as a whisper escaped her lips.</p><p>   "Dwyer?"</p><p>   "I'm here Soleil."</p><p>   The next thing she knew, Soleil was running across the sitting room to jump into Dwyer's arms. He spun her around as she squealed, both of them completely ignoring Lucina and Ingio watching their exchange. As Dwyer set her down, Soleil looked up into his eyes as she placed a hand on his cheek.</p><p>   "I can't believe you're really here!" she said as her eyes began to water. "Dwyer I... I've missed you so much! There's so much I didn't say before I left; so much to tell you!"</p><p>   "I know." Dwyer responded as he brought his hand up to brush a tear from her cheek. "Not a day has gone by since you left that I haven't thought of you. Every waking moment, you're on my mind. Every time I dreamed, I would dream of you. And when naps call as often as they do, that means more time to dream of you."</p><p>   "Heh..." Soleil sniffled as she brought her second hand up to cup his face. "No matter how hard I tried, I could never stop thinking of you."</p><p>   The two of them stood like that for a while. Holding each other close while saying words left unsaid with their eyes. The only sound was the occasional sniffle from Soleil as she attempted to make the tears stop falling. Finally, Dwyer spoke; saying the words they failed to say before the were seperated.</p><p>   "I love you Soleil... I always have. And I always will."</p><p>   "I love you too Dwyer. More than anyone else in this world, or any other world."</p><p>   Dwyer smiled as he closed his eyes and leaned in closer until thier foreheads were resting against each other. Soleil felt her eyes drift closed as she took in his warmth. Without thinking, she tilted her chin until her lips met his. At that point, Soleil completely melted into Dwyer's embrace. She hadn't realized before how long overdue the kiss was. When they pulled away, slightly breathless, they opened their eyes and Dwyer took her hand in his. Soleil couldn't help the grin that spread across her face as she stared at him.  Her love. Her <em>true</em> love.</p><p>   "You found me." she whispered to him.</p><p>   Dwyer smiled back as he lifted her hand to his face and kissed her knuckles. He ran his thumb over them as he spoke again.</p><p>   "I will always find you."</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Yes, I know the end is kinda cheesy. I've been watching way too much Once Upon A Time and decided to bring Charming and Snow's dynamic to Dwyer and Soleil. Really I just wanted something fluffy and sweet for these two, because they deserve it.</p><p>And also, let me know if anyone would actually be interested in a full-length Dwyer/Soleil fic. While I would have to spend some time fleshing it out past the fantasies in my head, I think I would be able to do it. I want to draw some inspiration from another FE fic I read on here centered around Chrom/F!Robin. I also wonder if I could incorperate Three Houses in some way as well, because in my fantasies I did.</p><p>I know it's somewhat old now, but I will still recommend Blood of Dragons by Subatomic_grape to anyone who wants to read something good. That's the one I want to base my story off of some day. Other FE fics I can recommend are Shattered Reflection by Natzo and Reaching for Empyrean by AquaSole (both are Chrom/F!Robin), as well as the A Tactician Formerly Known as Glenn Fraldarius series by Kurakynr (M!Robin is Glenn), and The Tactician of the Azure Moon by UnknownHorizom (Dimitri/F!Byleth/Claude). I could recommend several dozen more, but I'll leave the best ones I've found here.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>